Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: To Harry James Potter, Severus Snape nee Prince was the bravest man he ever knew. 2nd Song Fic. Please tell me how to improve it. Flames accepted, suggestions for song fics are accepted. Rated K plus but it might change to T.


My second song Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Harry Potter.

* * *

**I have given you a name**

* * *

Harry Potter, I was not a fool. I had given Severus Snape, the greasy old git, a name of Hero in the wizarding world. However, I did know that he could not repay the potion's professor for saving my life countless times despite his rival with my father, James Potter.

* * *

**One that shows you can always change.**

* * *

I knew what Severus had done. I understood him completely, Sev had changed. Snape joined the death eaters because it was the only place Severus thought he fit in. Then, when he heard that Voldemort was going to kill his love and the Potters, he pleaded for Dumbledore to protect her and became spy and double agent as the price. It was his love for Lily made him swap sides.

* * *

**No matter the way or mistake you've made.**

* * *

The professor had done many bad things in his life that he regretted. Joining the Death Eaters was one of them. Calling Evans a 'mudblood' was another. Letting her marry his greatest rival ( and bully) was one more. I knew that. I had made many mistakes.

* * *

**And sometimes consequences define your life with hardship.**

* * *

Everyday was a hardship to the Snape. Seeing me, the son of his greatest love and most hated rival everyday, except in the summer, sometimes he even thought I was James, until he saw my eyes. Lily's eyes.

* * *

**Will goodness will be the banner you raise?**

* * *

Severus thought so. He didn't know Lily's opinion cause he hadn't seen her in ages. He knew that James Potter's opinion didn't matter to him. My opinion on him had mattered to him, yet... it didn't.

* * *

**Cause with his last breath, Severus said take it, take it.**

* * *

With the memories Snape had provided for me, I, the marauder's son no longer doubted the young professor (Compared to Dumbledore and McGonagall, he's young [38 yrs old :)]). What shocked me the most was that Severus Snape, Greasy git, Potions Professor, Half-Blood Prince, was in love with my mother.

* * *

**Living in disguise.**

* * *

A double agent. A spy. Some one in disguise. A potion professor. The youngest potion maker in the wizarding world. That's all he was until he died. He died a hero's death. I named him a hero. Many people thought he was just a slimy Slytherin.

* * *

**A true wizard on the inside.**

* * *

That's what he was. He proved it to me, to others. But he did not realize it himself. Everyone else did. A evil wizard to some people, but a true wizard nonetheless.

* * *

**Not afraid of what he had to do.**

* * *

He was not afraid to spy. He was not afraid of the so called Dark Lord 'Voldemort'. He was not afraid of what he had to do. Severus could laugh at Tom Marvolo Riddle's anagram. Vol De Mort. Flight From Death.

* * *

**He was the bravest man I ever knew.**

* * *

Snape protected me. Snape protected my friends. Snape protected everyone. He was brave, yet afraid. I could mistake him for a Gryffindor if I did not know him.

* * *

**(Albus Severus,)**

* * *

My son. I named him after my mentor and my protector. I named him in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

* * *

** (You were known for two headmasters at Hogwarts.)**

* * *

Snape was probably the worst headmaster I have ever had. But then, the best headmaster besides Headmaster Dumbledore. No one figured out why he became headmaster, because it would have gone to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**(One of them was a Slytherin)**

* * *

Snape was a slytherin. He was the hero in the Wizarding War. He was, in fact, the bravest man I ever knew. **(haha! I just cheated!)**

* * *

**(And he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.)**

* * *

He was not afraid of what he had to do. **(Just cheated again. I'm evil, ain't I?) **Not afraid of what he had to do to save himself, to save his loved ones, to save the world.

* * *

**A true wizard on the inside, on the inside.**

* * *

A true wizard. A courageous, smart, loyal and ambitious wizard. A person worth belonging in every single house there was at Hogwarts, yet belonging in none.

* * *

**The bravest man I ever knew.**

* * *

He was still my strongest memory of bravery. Of courage. It's what inspired me to become a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor, after all, that's what Snape was, courageous, but cunning.

* * *

**A true wizard on the inside, on the inside.**

* * *

A imperfectly perfect person who could control magic. Severus was the one standing out. Stupid, yet smart. Independent, yet dependant on others for love and other emotions.

* * *

**All these things that tie us close**

* * *

Whenever I closed my eyes, I could see him clearly. Every time, his mind suddenly raced and thought of all the ways that I could have saved him.

* * *

**To what matters most**

* * *

Whenever I think I'm in danger, I think you are with me, following me in every footstep I make, protecting me.

* * *

**We cannot let go.**

* * *

I am so guilty and nervous. I've thought about what I am going to do. I'm going to try to let go. But I doubt that I can.

* * *

**And sometimes consequences define your life with hardship.**

* * *

I, Harry James Potter, had many obstacles in my life before I reached my happiness. I'm at the last one. Guilt.

* * *

**Will goodness will be the banner you raise?**

* * *

It doesn't matter anyway. There was no doubt in it. A slytherin was a good person. And he had fallen to the hands of Voldemort.

* * *

**Cause with his last breath, Severus said take it, take it.**

* * *

I took it. I took his memories. I knew straight away, on that day, that I would be heartbroken.

* * *

**Living in disguise.**

* * *

No more hiding. Severus Snape nee Prince, you are officially a hero of the wizarding world. I honour your sacrifice and I can not repay you.

* * *

**A true wizard on the inside.**

* * *

Whenever I close my eyes, I see him inside my mind. A reminder of a true wizard.

* * *

**Not afraid of what he had to do.**

* * *

Every time my mind races fast. A single thought pops up clearly. He was not afraid... Not afraid of what he had to do.

* * *

**He was the bravest man I ever knew.**

* * *

Brave. Brave as a Gryffindor. Not stupid as one though. Albus Severus Potter. I hope he becomes like Sev and Albus. A protector, yet a mentor.

* * *

**(Long ago I had a teacher)**

* * *

The best teacher ever. I must admit, I feel more different everyday. But, in an exciting way. I wish you were with me.

* * *

**(A sallow skinned Slytherin with long black hair.)**

* * *

Whenever you said my name, I knew I was in trouble straight away. Not a bad trouble, but definitely not a good one.

* * *

**(I hated him and he seemed to hate me too.)**

* * *

On those days, I felt something stirring in my chest. Something weird, strange, but a good strange.

* * *

**(And though I branded him a coward he was, in fact,)**

* * *

How wrong I was. He was never a coward. He was my strongest reminder of courage. Sacrificing everything he cared about, for me and my friends.

* * *

**(the bravest man I ever knew.)**

* * *

On that day, I knew immediately that you were not a coward, but a brave man.** [I technically cheated again :)]  
**

* * *

**A true wizard on the inside (the bravest man I ever knew), on the inside.**

* * *

Someone worth dying for. Someone most people would risk their life for. Someone that you could give everything to and not ask for something in exchange.

* * *

**The bravest man I ever knew.  
****A true wizard on the inside, on the inside.  
****The bravest man I ever knew.**

* * *

For an abused child, Severus was the best. He was abused, like me. I had come out different than him of course though. Nobody was the same, there was only similarities and differences. A brave person. Always.

* * *

**Always, Always**

* * *

Always remembered. Rest in Peace, Severus Snape nee Prince. Mother: Eileen Prince, Father: Tobias Snape. Born on the 9th of January, 1960, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England. Died: 2nd of May, 1998, Shrieking SHack, Hogsmeade, Scotland.

* * *

There's so much in a word  
**Always, Always**

* * *

Always.

* * *

_**There we go! I'm done with my 2nd song fic. Tell me how it is! I don't have much experience with Song Fanfictions, seeing as I have only read 2 and written 2 (including this one).**_


End file.
